narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kumogakure
Rank Is the Shinobigashira rank legit or not? I never saw anything about it, does it come from the third data book? Omnibender - Talk 22:57, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :I would assume so, seeing how the Shinobigashira was present at the Hyuga fiasco (which the Raikage seems to remember), and seeing how it stands for Head Ninja, I'm gonna assume it has to be between Kage and Jonin.--TheUltimate3 23:00, 19 September 2008 (UTC) ::Shinobigashira is considered a rank in the first databook and the fanbook. The fanbook states that "he acts as the corps commander of Kumogakure's shinobi. Ranking above jōnin, he possesses the necessary authority and merit to be able to represent the village". --ShounenSuki 15:08, 20 September 2008 (UTC) The "Black" Village? seriously, its the token black village of naruto The Head Ninja tried to kidnap, Hinata when she was three I think--Inferuno Ryuu 20:58, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Yes he did. Kinkaku Force Someone needs to create a page about the Kinkaku Force. Thanks.--Bartallen2 (talk) 17:09, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :The Kinkaku Squad article has already been created. Silver Ninja (Talk) 17:17, February 5, 2010 (UTC) How common sword users really are. I think the article has a little to much emphasis on sword users, look: Sword users: Killer Bee, Karui and Omoi (would have learned about swords from Killer Bee), Previous Eight-Tails Jinchūriki, Darui, Not Sword Users: Samui, A, C, J, Motoi, Motoi's father, 3rd Raikage, all of those guys trying to restrain the 8 tailed ox (yes, swords might not have done much, but it would be a 'you never know, and you need all you can get' situation), Head Ninja guy (could have easily brought a sword in a scroll or something, and would have wanted it just in case if stealing a Hyuga kid), J's partner, the four ninja who found J (though the partner may have been with them, it is hard to tell in the manga), the 3 who kidnapped Kushina Uzumaki, Yugito Nii. Not a lot of precedent here. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 18:11, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Clans and Locations. Well, seems to me that ideally all the hidden village articles should resemble the Konohagakure one, right? That is including clans and notable locations. So in this article shouldn't we have the Raikage's place and that Valley where Taka and Bee fought included? --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 14:27, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :The valley's in the country, not the village. ~SnapperT '' 17:53, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Right then, but the Raikage's residence is fair game for this one, right? --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 19:28, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Flak Jacket I saw in Three Tails arc that Kumogakure has different flak jacket, not the white ones. Could it be the village has two different flak jackets? --NejiLoverr26 (Talk- -Links) 05:24, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :It seems that all villages have different variants of flak jackets that have changed over time.--Cerez365™ 11:48, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah seems likely. --NejiLoverr26 (Talk- -Links) 12:27, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I do understand that we have a page just for flack jackets but for every village we should have the flack jacket on its page. for example we should have the cloud flack jacket on this page.-- (talk) 20:55, June 15, 2011 (UTC)Black-Light : I put the flak jacket on this page like i was saying we should do and someone deleted it. Why? Isnt a wiki supposed to make information easier to find I mean come on we dont even have a link to the freakin jacket and its part of Kumogakure isnt it? Im really tired of all the things I do to help this wiki getting erased, and Im getting tired of how they do some things in this wiki--Black-Light (talk) 19:55, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Update Someone should update the special page of kumogakure characters. Can someone do it? LIGHTNING HAWK (talk) 01:46, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :That's not quite an updatable page, not in the way most other articles are. Those pages are created by using Special:BrowseData, which collects information from several articles through infoboxes. For many chapters now, there's something wrong with the MediaWiki platform, so nothing new is detected. Omnibender - Talk - 02:12, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Ethinicity... Should it be noted somewhere (Maybe in the Trivia section) that this village have a large (Or the largest) dark skin Shinobi group in the Naruto Universe? (talk) 18:21, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Not really, it's obvious--Elveonora (talk) 18:32, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Anbu? I'm curious, Does kumogakure have an ANBU force? Or would their ANBU force be considered Darui an C (shii) as they are the Raikages right hand me Erika5114 (talk) 04:51, October 29, 2012 (UTC) You should have added a new topic for that question. Still, Darui and C aren't ANBU to our knowledge, they were bodyguards, but so were Kankuro and Temari who aren't ANBU and Fu and Torune are Root operatives, not ANBU. To my understanding the closest unit they have to ANBU, that we're aware of, is the Kinkaku Force. Though it is likely that all of the Hidden Villages would have adopted some form of Special Forces, ANBU, Hunter Nin, Puppet Brigade, Explosive Corps and the Kinkaku Force are just the ones we know about, though the Kinkaku's status as an ANBU type force, or something more akin to the Seven Swordsman of the Mist or the Twelve Guardian Ninja is unknown. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 05:04, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :They might or they might not have. We've yet to see them.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:04, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::They probably have. If they didn't have it, it would probably have been listed when Kishimoto did the "shinobi systems of other villages" in a data/fanbook years ago. That's where we learned of Hunter-nin being specific to Kirigakure, and the Head Shinobi being specific to Kumogakure. Omnibender - Talk - 22:19, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Isn't/Wasn't Root a subdivision of ANBU? ( (talk) 06:55, December 7, 2012 (UTC)) :Yes they were/are. But they're unique to KONOhagakure not Kumo.--Cerez365™ (talk) 07:59, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Name Trivia Should it be added to the trivia section that aside from being the name of a village, is also one of several Japanese words for "disappearance" or "hiding"? --Kaede-chan (talk) 18:51, August 10, 2013 (UTC) 雲隠れ as a whole, I mean, is an actual word, not just the 隠れ part. --Kaede-chan (talk) 20:27, August 10, 2013 (UTC) : You're right. Hmmm, not sure if it should be Trivia or not. Anyone else have a thought on this? ~ ''Ten Tailed Fox 00:34, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ::We add name trivia on stuff all the time. Every time we see learn a character or jutsu name, I go to tangorin fish for puns and wordplays. Omnibender - Talk - 19:17, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Dark Skin Shinobi Since I'm not sure if I would get in trouble by editing this plus I wanted to make sure if it meets up to this wiki's trivia standards I've noticed that many of the cloud ninja have dark skin should we state this in the trivia.--Zamomblue222 (talk) 08:55, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :I don't get how this is special in any way. Most shinobi of Konohagakure have white skin, do we add that to the Trivia, too? Seelentau 愛議 12:02, January 9, 2014 (UTC) ::First off they don't have white skin they have Asian or yellow skin the reason it looks like that is do to the animation second the trivia has facts that make the cloud unique and this goes with it--Zamomblue222 (talk) 12:28, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :::They definitly not have yellow skin. But why is it considered unique that there are many dark-skinned people? Is it unique in Africa, too? Seelentau 愛議 12:55, January 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm just saying Komogakure is the only village with dark skinned people so explain to me how it isn't unique.--Zamomblue222 (talk) 01:55, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :Because having a dark skin is not unique. Your trivia implies that it is. Seelentau 愛議 07:36, January 10, 2014 (UTC) I also think that it's not needed. Munchvtec (talk) 08:13, January 10, 2014 (UTC)munchvtec It may not be needed I just wanted to know if you think I should add it because it is unique because it is the only village to have dark skinned shinobi as unique defines something that none of the other villages have so far the cloud village is the only village to have dark skinned shinobi--Zamomblue222 (talk) 23:53, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :Then again, it's kind of a "so what?"-Trivia, isn't it? Seelentau 愛議 12:21, January 11, 2014 (UTC) ::While it may be a "so what" trivia point, to...my kind, it is something of note. Seldom are there any dark skinned characters in anime/manga period. And when there is one, there is typically just one. Makes cosplaying for us a pain in the ass... ::That being said, it would be...tricky to make note of it. How can you do so without making it stupid obvious that it's only notable because it's abnormal? Then the question comes "To whom is it abnormal?", which then leads to "Why do you even care?". The best option is to not mention it and let the readers take note of it themselves.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 22:15, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :::What's with the drama? You are reluctant for it to be added from fear of unspoken implication you feel it has.--Elveonora (talk) 10:25, January 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::/shrug I was merely explaining to Seelentau a possible reason why Zamonblue222 could have wanted such a trivia point and why such a trivia point couldn't be used in any way that could be good, based on personal observations on the subject. In the end, yeah it's not going to be added as a trivia point so yeah.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 10:28, January 12, 2014 (UTC) I figured as much I just thought I should ask--Zamomblue222 (talk) 04:02, January 15, 2014 (UTC) That portion should have been destroyed. Now, I did ask this question on the discussion board of chapter 678, with no reply. Chapter 678 clearly shows Kumo standing. It specifically shows the Raikage quarters still standing. Even if just a portion of Kumo is still unscathed by the Ten Tails Beast Bomb, shouldn't THAT specific area be destroyed? The beast bomb was aimed directly at HQ, which was located inside the Kage quarters. Shouldn't this be a trivia error? Sparxs77 (talk) 14:18, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Search Engine Broken Would someone please fix the search on this site so that it will display all Kumogakure characters when you click on the List of Kumogakure characters? 21:26, November 21, 2016 (UTC) :It's a general issue, we're working on it. Talkpages are also not forums for general questions like this. --''Saju '' 21:27, November 21, 2016 (UTC) ::It's been broken for months. If someone would give me the necessary privileges, I'll fix it myself and step down when it works again. 22:08, November 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Rights aren't just given out. If you know how to fix it, let an admin know or make a thread. Like sajuuk said above, this doesn't belong here. Munchvtec (talk) 23:29, November 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::I won't know how to fix it if I can't see the code. I'm assuming the code is only visible to admins. Since I don't see the problem getting fixed, I'll try to solve it making use of categories. 03:38, November 22, 2016 (UTC) :::::No, you won't try to fix it by replacing our entire system with something we don't require. --''Saju '' 08:29, November 22, 2016 (UTC)